Forum:2019-10-11 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- I was expecting the clank to hop back up and start beating on everyone, but congrats, Foglios, this is even more annoying, (In particular, well done, Violetta, you finally decide to show up just in time to get skewered.) --Geoduck42 (talk) 08:31, October 11, 2019 (UTC) This is where I complain about the Foglio's writting style. Couldn't they have thought of a more creative way of disarming Lucrezia that to weigh the sword down with Violetta's body? People getting large, nasty swords plunged through their chests is getting tiresome. They take "Beyond the Impossible" too far. Oh, Geoduck42...the clank isn't finished. Wait for it. Fred1740 (talk) 10:54, October 11, 2019 (UTC) : My first take was the sword was through the chest. Upon closer examination, it's through Violetta's hand. If she's really THE Smoke Knight that walked out of Castle Heterodyne, she should have Agatha unconscious when we next see them. Doug Relyea (talk) 13:28, October 11, 2019 (UTC) :: Yes, it's through her hand. But all of our team are being less than brilliant. Zeetha is supposed to be a great sword fighter, but LiA is just casually keeping her away while blathering. And the others are unarmed, but they throw themselves into the path of LiA's sword -- one at a time. If they coordinated their attacks, maybe it'd work. ➤ :: And what's with smarter-than-a-spark Albia? She might have warned them about the magic bonds melting, so they could have added some old fashioned rope bonds before she left. (Edit: Looking back, it turns out she did say "this will not hold her long." So our team's fighters should not have been surprised.) ➤ :: But unless all ''of our team have become stupid, Tarvek and Gil are whipping up a Tazer or something, and will save the day. Bkharvey (talk) 13:47, October 11, 2019 (UTC) ::: What I find puzzling is that Lucrezia was supposed to be band at hand-to-hand. Only able to put up a fight last time due to being enhanced by that whole reviving process. http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20100308#.XaCOq9JKjcs 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:17, October 11, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah, of course the clank's gonna reappear the moment Our Heroes somehow get LuAgatha subdued again. --Geoduck42 (talk) 14:42, October 11, 2019 (UTC) I agree that this is getting annoying, because it's so stupid. Trelawney only knows how to do flying kicks (as demonstrated, they're ineffective if you know that they're coming), Zeetha's clueless with a blade, Violetta doesn't throw a dart into LIA's back but jumps her when she's waving a sharp sword around? Come on. Anyway, I'm still going to go with LIA seizing up due to lack of Wasp Eater time and Tweedle refusing to touch her. After all, that makes a good reason to have Martellus dragged into the mess in the first place. Think I'll check in again on November 1 to see if this mess has gotten anywhere interesting. It's better than wading through it slowly. Final probably-wrong prediction: Maybe Karl Thotep will come along and pull Lucrezia out of Agatha when no one's noticing (or at least help Tarvek get the machine straightened out), just for a totally pointless non-sequitur that could have happened pages before without loss of drama. heteromeles : Or maybe ''Barry will turn up and crank up the volume on the locket, and that will restore the status quo ante. :-P Bkharvey (talk) 00:06, October 12, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, Martellus could have a useful purpose as I suspect the weasel would sense Lucrezia and run away. It would give him a bit more plot purpose for being present.The withdrawal time for Agatha shortens when she gets angry or excited. Karl is currently missing in action so he should turn up shortly as a surprise. --Fred1740 (talk) 00:56, October 12, 2019 (UTC) :: I don't understand this discussion about Tweedle. It sounds as if you guys are saying the importance of having Tweedle present is so that he can refuse to touch LiA?? He could just not be there in the first place to not touch her. Also, LiA tried to get Albia to kill Agatha, so she should be fine with Tweedle not touching her. What am I missing? Bkharvey (talk) 02:03, October 12, 2019 (UTC) ::: Refuse to touch her and thus keep her alive unless she gives control back to Agatha, maybe? The same idea when Von Pinn drove her off. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:52, October 12, 2019 (UTC) :::: I was thinking about Von Pinn, too, but at that time Lu wanted to keep Agatha alive (as the host body for herself, of course). Now, Lu tried to get Albia to kill Agatha (so as to kill this instance of herself). (P.S. Thinking about Von Pinn also with respect to swords through hands, wishing Violetta were more Von Pinn-like.) Bkharvey (talk) 03:48, October 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Refraining to touch Lucrezia until she could be restrained. She can hardly fight back while collapsing. Martellus would be right there at the right moment to revive her. Not sure where the weasel is. It could be hiding from the chaos. --Fred1740 (talk) 18:45, October 12, 2019 (UTC) :::: Ah, I see. Thanks! Bkharvey (talk) 20:15, October 12, 2019 (UTC)